zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Galaxy's New Emperor
The Galaxy's New Emperor is the Mammals of the New Empire's saga's first story. Premise Sometime back, I did a fanfic RP that involved Star Wars being retold, with prequel redos and Anakin killing Palpatine and taking his place, not being burned on Mustafar, and reforming rather quickly. Also involved are both Qui-Gon and Anakin's mother surviving. This is a Zootopian version of that with other Disney animals. This is the introductory chapter. Nick plays Anakin and Judy is Padme. This is in Judy's POV. Though this uses the same ideas as my KOTOR saga, they are unconnected, so Revan and Bastila are both foxes here, and, as mentioned in the original source, Revan is Anakin/Nick's ancestor. Also, to keep with what The Phantom Menace showed, in this story, and in this one only, Judy is older than Nick here. This serves as the prologue to the whole saga. Story What a change the galaxy has experienced. The Galactic Republic, that great institution that stood for 25,000 years, is gone. Ruling in its place is the Galactic Empire. I am actually proud of this, considering that my husband leads it. My husband, none other than the legendary Jedi hero Nick Wilde, the descendant of Revan, the ancient fox Jedi who stopped the wolf name Darth Malak from conquering the galaxy. On this day, I stand there as the Galactic Senate confirms us as emperor and empress. In my belly, I carry our child. Nick gained the role of emperor by slaying Shere Khan, the tiger chancellor who was revealed to be a Sith. However, Nick wasn't originally destined for royal leadership. Far from it. Now, you may wonder how a Jedi fox came to rule much of the galaxy. It is a long story of conflict and war, as well as joy and love. It all started thirteen years ago on the remote outer rim desert planet of Tatooine. I was fourteen at the time, and ruling as queen on my lush home planet of Naboo. Now, that may seem young, but Naboo has a long history of putting young monarchs on the throne, and I was hardly the youngest ruler who had ever been appointed. All seemed fine, but, in those early days of my reign, our world was blockaded by the greedy Trade Federation as a protest against taxation of their trade routes by the senate. Things got bad, as no one could leave the planet. The chancellor, Leodore Lionheart, sent two Jedi, brave and wise wolf Jedi master Akela Jinn and his apprentice, the young adult lion Simba Kenobi, to try and reach a settlement with Viceroy Nute Gunray. However, it didn't work out that way. For protection, I disguised myself as one of my handmaidens and a lookalike bunny took my place, and we had to flee Naboo through the blockade. Though the droid R2-D2 helped us, we were still in need of repair. That's how we ended up on Tatooine. be complete soon Category:Star Wars: Mammals of the New Empire saga Category:Retellings of Star Wars Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV